


Lizards and Levitation

by MotherOfBeardedDragons



Series: Petvengers [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton is a dork, Doctor Strange finds a lizard, Fluff, Gen, I accidentally added some whump, Natasha is a ninja, Stephen's life is weird, Wong is a good bro, You're Welcome, party at Stark Tower, petvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfBeardedDragons/pseuds/MotherOfBeardedDragons
Summary: The story of how Doctor Stephen Strange ends up owning a bearded dragon. While fighting a creature in another dimension Doctor Strange encounters a large lizard. After it shrinks back to normal size and he realizes it had followed him through the portal from a pet store, he decides to adopt it. His life is so weird.





	1. Pet Stores and Portals

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the Petvengers series. All of the stories stand alone.
> 
> I wanted to do a story about one of the Avengers getting a bearded dragon, and I feel like Stephen would be the one weird enough to own a lizard.

   A blast of energy flew past as Doctor Stephen Strange found himself falling. He felt like he did a lot of falling. Fortunately, the Cloak caught him and he landed on the ground unsteadily on his feet.

   “Maybe don’t wait so long next time?,” he suggested. He was pretty sure the Cloak rolled it’s eyes at him. He took a deep breath and brought his hands in an arc, flipping them several times and summoning a shield of energy in well-practiced movements. The entity he had been fighting approached. It looked like a cross between an alligator and a spider and had spikes all over. Stephen had already been stabbed by a couple of them, fortunately nowhere vital.

   “Look, I just want to talk. You need to stop harassing the people on that street. It’s been going on long enough; someone could get hurt.” He had thrown this creature back to its own dimension a couple of times. It liked to hang around the same block and cause mischief. However, this time it had caused actual damage. The creature had slammed into a shopping center. He had summoned a portal and followed it back to its own dimension to have a talk. He wasn’t actually sure where they were. It looked like some jungle on an acid trip. Such was his life now.

   The creature lunged forward intimidatingly. He held his ground. It snarled and growled. He had a spell in use for translation and understood the gist of what it said. And what it said could not be repeated in polite company.

   “Look, while your use of profanity is very creative, we need to come to some sort of understanding. I am responsible for that city…” He was cut off as the creature swung its tail and slapped him in the face. It just grazed him; the Cloak had managed to pull him back. He tasted blood and knew he’d have bruising. He was supposed to go to an event at the tower later and now he’d look like he’d came fresh from a bar fight.  

   “Ok, you’ve pissed me off,” he stated as he slammed a blast of energy at the creature. It went flying back into a rock. He wasn’t going to kill it, but he needed to make sure it didn’t come back.

   The creature reared back and shot spikes at him. That was new. His mind froze for a moment of panic as a dozen spines flew towards him. The Cloak quickly slammed him into the ground, helping him avoid the spikes, but knocking the breath out of his lungs. He tried to inhale and get back up as he heard the creature thundering towards him. Just as it was about to stomp him a tail whipped around and knocked the creature over.

   “Ok….I don’t think you’re from around here,” he said in confusion as he looked at the massive lizard that had arrived. It had a triangular head, a round pancake-shaped body, and somewhat stubby legs with a long tail. Something about it looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

   The alligator-spider creature stood up and Stephen took advantage of its confusion to cast the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Red bands of energy wrapped around the creature, binding it. Strange glanced over at the giant lizard, who seemed to be watching with interest. There was intelligence in its gold eyes.

   “Alright, now that I’ve got your attention. We’re going to have a little talk. You’re going to stay in your dimension and not venture into the city. If you do, I won’t show as much mercy next time.” He would. He knew he wouldn’t kill the creature, but it didn’t know that. It seemed to buy his bluff and looked wary. Stephen quickly placed his palms together and rotated his hands before fanning them out, sending a wave of energy over the creature. This spell would keep it from moving between dimensions for at least a month. He had tried to use the spell last time, but it had gotten away.

   “We’re done here. Go.” He flicked his wrist and the crimson bands binding the creature disappeared. He glared at it as it stared him down and then crept away. When it was out of sight he dropped his angry sorcerer persona and collapsed against a nearby rock. “Shit…,” he looked at the few spikes still embedded in his arms and upper legs. They weren’t huge, he didn’t think they had done any major damage, but they didn’t feel great. He was about to pull one out when he remembered the lizard. He looked up to see it shimmying towards him.

   “Ok. What are you?,” he wondered out loud. It wasn’t hostile and clearly wasn’t from this dimension. It looked like it could be from Earth if it were smaller. The lizard was about the height of his shoulders. It came up and tilted its head at him curiously then gave a quick lick with its tongue against his face.

   He made a sound of disgust. “Please don’t eat me,” he muttered as he tentatively laid a hand on its back. It was surprisingly smooth and had markings. It was actually kind of pretty. He shook his head and focused. “I was right,” he said out loud. Whether he was informing the Cloak or the lizard, he wasn’t sure. His life was really weird now.

   The lizard had probably gotten through the portal and had grown in size from the interdimensional shift. He let gold energy flow from his hand and watched as the lizard shrank. And shrank. And kept shrinking until he was kneeling over it. It was probably about a foot long from head to tail and maybe weighed about a pound. He picked it up carefully in his shaking hand. It had a pudgy stomach. He watched as its neck puffed out at him and noticed it had orange coloring. He smiled slightly as it started wiggling and swinging its tail to try to get down.

   “Sorry, I don’t think you want to stay here. I know I don’t.” The lizard cocked its head at him, almost like it was listening.

   He held the lizard against his chest and was surprised when, after a moment, it flattened out and wiggled around, making itself comfortable. He absentmindedly rubbed its back, feeling the solid weight against his chest. He could feel it breathing. It was actually comforting, in a weird way. He shook his head. He needed to focus on figuring out where this lizard came from.

   He took a couple of steps and prepared to open a portal to the Sanctum, then stopped. Pet store. There had been a pet store in the shopping center the creature had slammed into. The lizard must have gotten out of its enclosure and followed him through the portal. The opened a portal to an alley behind the shopping center and stepped through. He noticed workers inspecting the damage on the building. He sighed in relief as he saw the pet store was still open.

   He explained to a bewildered pet store employee that yes, he knew there were spikes sticking out of him. And no, he didn’t need any medical attention. He held up the lizard who blinked and puffed up a little from being moved from its warm spot.

   “I think this is yours,” he stated.

   “Oh man. I’ve been looking for her. We didn’t know where she went!”

   “What is she?,” Stephen asked. He was reluctant to hand her over for some reason.

   “A bearded dragon,” the employee replied as if he should know that. He was a surgeon, not a vet. How the hell was he supposed to know reptile species.

   “I can take her,” the employee said, reaching for the lizard. The lizard chose that moment to turn her head and look at Stephen. He took in the weird shaped head, puffy beard, and pudgy body. Dammit. He was emotionally attached to a lizard.  

   “Actually,” he started, pulling the lizard closer to him, “I want to purchase her.”

   What the hell was he doing? He sighed as he placed the reptile back against his chest. He felt like she was his responsibility since he had inadvertently brought her through a portal. Plus she had basically saved his life. He didn’t like the thought of her going back in the store. It was a nice store, the tanks looked clean and pretty spacious. But it didn’t feel right when he could bring her back to the Sanctum. God what was wrong with him, maybe he hit his head in the fight…

   “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?,” he asked. He had zoned out.

   “I was if you knew anything about bearded dragons?,” the employee asked skeptically.

   “I’m a doctor,” he replied. If he could go to medical school and become a surgeon, he could figure out how to take care of a lizard.

   “What do bearded dragons eat?,” the employee asked.

   He paused for a moment. “Bugs?.” He was pretty sure lizards ate bugs.

   The employee sighed. “Come with me. If you’re going to buy her we need to make sure you have the right equipment and know what you’re doing.”

   He spent about an hour following the beleaguered pet store employee, whose name tag said “Sam”, putting various items in the cart and listening as they explained the dietary needs for a bearded dragon and the importance of calcium.

   He had also explained that this bearded dragon was a leatherback, which was why she was so smooth. By the time he had a tank, all the lights, accessories, supplements, and a bag of crickets he was in pretty deep. Fortunately he had a credit card Stark had given everyone for emergencies. He hadn’t used it yet and this seemed as good of a time as ever.

   He pushed his cart into the alley and summoned a final portal into the Sanctum. He slowly unpacked everything, he had set the lizard in a box for the moment, and sent the cart back through another portal. He was pretty sure it was to the shopping center. It may have been to the Dark Dimension. He was tired. He collapsed onto the couch and picked up the lizard. She looked around excitedly and crawled up his chest. She stopped and stared into his eyes.

   “Why do you have a bearded dragon?,” Wong stepped into room.

   Stephen groaned as he sat up, “It’s a long story.”

   “I’m sure,” Wong replied. It wasn’t the weirdest thing that had been in the Sanctum, that’s for sure. “You do realize you have spikes sticking out of your limbs right?.”

   “Oh. Shit.” In all of the excitement he had forgotten about the spines. They were pretty slim, so there wasn’t a lot of bleeding.

   Wong sighed. For such an intelligent person, Stephen Strange had no sense of self preservation. “Don’t you have to go to Stark’s party tonight?.”

   Stephen groaned dramatically. “Don’t remind me. Why aren’t you going again?”

   “Someone must guard the Sanctum.”

   “Wanna trade?”

   “No.”

   Wong picked up the lizard and set it carefully in the box. It looked up at him and tilted its head, then went and licked a corner of the box. He could see why Stephen got it. It was adorable. He wouldn’t admit this out loud though. “Come on, we need to get those spikes out so you can go rest before tonight.”

   “Leave ‘em. Maybe I’ll bleed out. Then I won’t have to go.”

   Wong stared him down for a moment. “Ok fine,” Stephen finally gave in and got up. He followed Wong into the other room, carrying the lizard in the box with him.

   Wong set about carefully removing the spines. There were about six of them. Four in Stephen’s arms and two in his upper leg. Stephen cringed as he pulled the first one out. It was long and thin.

   “So you set out to fight an interdimensional creature and came home with a bearded dragon,” Wong stated. It wasn’t a question, just an observation.

   “Yeah, it followed me through the portal from a pet store. The dimensional energy made it giant for a while and it helped me take down the creature. So I figured I owed her one.” Stephen hissed as Wong pulled out two more spikes.

   “I think there’s more to it then just settling a debt.”

   “Like what?,” Stephen asked. He gripped the chair as Wong pulled out the last spike in his arm.

   “Like, you found an animal and formed a bond with it and decided to take responsibility for its welfare,” Wong explained. It was good for Stephen. He needed something to love and take care of. He had the Cloak, but the artifact took care of him more than he took care of it. It would be good for Stephen to have a pet.

   “Whatever the reason, I’m stuck with her now,” Stephen stated, trying to sound indifferent.

   “Sure. You’re stuck with her.” Wong repeated rolling his eyes. He could tell the sorcerer was already attached to the lizard for whatever odd reason.   

   “Son of a bitch!,” Stephen yelled as Wong pulled out a more deeply embedded spine from his leg.

   “Sorry, one more,” Wong stated as he prepared to pull out the last spike.

   “Your bedside manner sucks,” Stephen replied catching his breath.

   "I feel like that's the pot calling the kettle black," Wong muttered. He quickly pulled out the last spine, which fortunately hadn’t been as deep as the previous one, and Stephen collapsed back in relief.

   “Was that all of them?,” Wong asked, as he started to clean the puncture wounds. They weren’t too deep and weren’t bleeding badly.

   “God, I hope so.” Stephen closed his eyes.

   “You’ve had a tetanus shot right?”

   Stephen laughed, “Yeah, but I think tetanus will be the last of my problems. There’s no telling what kind of weird diseases that thing carries.”

   “That’s true. I can make a potion to prevent any interdimensional infections. It’ll make you tired though.”

   “Already am,” Stephen replied trying not to doze off. It had been a long day and it wasn’t even noon. Plus he had that stupid dinner at eight. He had used up a lot of magical energy today.

   “Go get cleaned up. I’ll make the potion then you can sleep before tonight,” Wong said kindly. He knew how hard Stephen pushed himself, often to his own detriment. He admired it, even if it did drive him crazy.

   Stephen slowly made his way up to his room. He set the bearded dragon in the box on his bed; the lizard was sleeping. He was envious. His body was throbbing from being impaled by the spikes and getting thrown around in the fight. He got changed into clothes that weren’t torn and bloodied and washed up as best as he could, then collapsed on the bed. His shaking hand stroked the lizard’s back.

   A little while later Wong came in and handed him a cup. He gagged at its contents. “Did you try to make this taste as terrible as possible?,” he asked. Wong had been too amused watching him try to choke down the potion, making faces. They were sorcerers, surely there was a way to make potions taste like milkshakes instead of liquid death.  

   “As entertaining as that was, no.” Wong took the cup and made sure Stephen was settled in. He wouldn’t put it past him to try to get up and move around and end up falling down the stairs or something. Strange quickly fell asleep, petting the bearded dragon next to him.

   Several hours later, Stephen woke up. He definitely felt more rested. He was sore, but not in pain. He felt for the box next to him only to find it gone. He looked up to see the tank set up and the lights on. The lizard was basking on a rock and lifted her head as he sat up. Wong must have set everything up while he was sleeping. He must have really been out if he had slept through all that. He looked at the clock seeing that he had about another hour before he needed to leave.

   He went and thanked Wong for looking after him and setting up the reptile habitat. The two watched in amusement as Stephen threw some crickets in the tank. The lizard ran after them and grabbed them with its tongue, loudly munching them.

   “I guess I need to name her,” Stephen said. “What do you name a lizard?”

   “How about Drogon?,” Wong suggested.

   “Is that some ancient sorcerer name?,” Stephen asked.

   “It’s from _Game of Thrones_ ,” Wong replied looking at him like he was an idiot.

   “You watch _Game of Thrones_?"

   “Everyone watches _Game of Thrones_ ,” Wong replied with a shrug.

   “Do we even have a TV here?,” Stephen asked in confusion.

   “Yeah, it’s in the basement.”

   “We have a basement?” Stephen had wandered all over the Sanctum and was still finding all sorts of weird surprises. Wong simply sighed.  

   Stephen shrugged. “Drogon sounds like a good name to me. I feel bad for leaving her to go to this stupid party.”

   “Bring her with you,” Wong suggested.

   “Wouldn’t that be weird?,” Stephen asked. This was supposed to be a formal party.

   Wong gave him a look. “You’re worried about people thinking you’re weird?”

   He had a point. He wore robes and a sentient cloak and practiced magic for a living. He was way past weird.

   So about twenty minutes later he was dressed in formal robes with the Cloak resting on his shoulders. He tucked Drogon under the collar of the Cloak and opened a portal to Stark Tower.

   “Alright, here we go,” he said sighing. He just had to get through the next few hours of excruciating social interaction and he could get back to the Sanctum. He gave Drogon a pat on the head and stepped through.

 


	2. Black Ties and Bearded Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen shows up at a formal party at Stark tower with Drogon. Because his life was already weird, so why not. Drogon makes her social debut.

   Stephen looked around the hallway he had portaled into and then stepped through the door into the main party area. He had learned the hard way that superheroes were a jumpy bunch; he always made sure not to jump out of a portal and startle anyone. Last time he had opened a portal in the middle of the living room at the Tower and had been met with an arrow, a gun, a shield, and a repulsor all in his face in a matter of seconds. 

   He made his way towards the bar on the other side of the room. He was still tired and sore from the day’s events and could use a drink. 

   “Is that a bearded dragon?.” 

   He turned to see that Natasha had snuck up behind him. To be honest he had forgotten about Drogon on his shoulder. 

   “Um, yes.” He replied. Natasha raised an eyebrow in amusement and waited for his explanation. “It’s a long story,” he finally supplied.

   “Woah, a bearded dragon!,” Clint loudly exclaimed as he walked over. How the hell did everyone know what bearded dragons were? Was he the only person not familiar with lizard species? 

   Clint carefully held out a hand and looked at Stephen. He nodded and Clint ran a hand over Drogon’s back. She opened one eye and peered at him for a moment. 

   “Tony told us all we couldn’t bring our animals tonight,” Clint said sadly. He had had a bow tie ready for Lucky. “How did you convince him to let you bring a lizard to his formal party?” 

   “Uhhhh…” Stephen hadn’t been aware of the no animals at the party rule. To be fair, that was probably a pretty obvious thing. But these were the Avengers. Standard rules of etiquette didn’t necessarily apply to this group. Oh well, it was too late now. 

   “Stark doesn’t know, does he?,” Natasha asked smiling. Stephen shook his head.

   “Oh man, he’s gonna lose his shit,” Clint said gleefully. 

   The three talked for a while until Clint and Natasha went off to talk to one of their fellow agents.  

   About ten minutes later Stephen had finally gotten his drink. He had gotten some weird looks at the bar, whether from his robes or the sleeping lizard on his shoulder he wasn’t sure. He probably should have worn a suit, but he didn’t own one anymore. Besides, these were his formal robes. 

   He was in the middle of a conversation with Clint, who had caught back up with him at the bar, when he heard a disgruntled sigh behind him.

   “Dude, seriously?” He turned to face Tony Stark. “This is kind of a formal event. You know, black tie. Or...robe. Whatever.” 

   “I could go…,” Stephen suggested, ready to walk away. This could be his chance to escape. 

   “Oh no you don’t,” Tony said, grabbing his shoulder. Stephen sucked in breath. Tony pulled his hand back, concerned. “You ok?”

   “Yeah, I just got kind of impaled earlier today. It’s fine.”

   “Ah. Yeah, getting impaled is the worst,” Clint said taking a sip of his beer, “happened to me last week.”

   “I can’t believe this is my life,” Tony said sighing. He took a slight step to the side when he caught Drogon eyeing him, her head tilted with curiosity. “Does that thing bite?”

   “No, she doesn’t bite. She’s a bearded dragon,” Stephen replied. 

   “Yeah, I know what a bearded dragon is. I’m not a dumbass,” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. Stephen glared at him. He was definitely doing research on reptiles later. 

   “So, Natasha said you have an interesting story about how you found her that you need to share,” Clint stated. 

   “Yeah. Do tell,” Tony said smirking slightly, “I’d love to know why the hell you showed up at my party with a reptile.”

   “Well, the invitation said you could bring a plus one. It didn’t specify what species.” 

   “See! I told you,” Clint said accusingly, “I totally could have brought Lucky.”

   Tony sighed dramatically. He found himself doing that a lot these days. “Ok, next time I’ll put an explicit warning on the invitation to leave your creatures at home. I’m sure that’ll look great in elegant embossed font.”

   Clint shrugged, “There’s already a warning about not bringing more than five weapons.”

   “Not that that’s stopping anyone. I’m pretty sure Natasha has like eight weapons on her person at all times,” Tony said snorting. 

   “Nine, actually,” Natasha said appearing seemingly out of nowhere right behind Tony. 

   Tony jumped, barely suppressing a screech of surprise, spilling half of his drink. Natasha smirked as he glared at her. “Could you not,” Tony said grumpily.

   “I want to hear Strange’s story,” she stated, lightly caressing Drogon’s head. 

   “Ew, don’t touch it,” Tony said in disgust, “it’s all scaly.”

   “Shut up Stark, she’s gorgeous,” Natasha replied, continuing to pet the lizard. 

   “So let’s hear it Strange,” Clint said, taking another sip of his beer. 

   The four of them sat around and Stephen filled them in on his misadventures in the other dimension and his trip to the pet store. 

   “Huh, that’s really weird,” Stark said, finishing off his drink.  “So we have another member of the weirdass pets club.”

   “Dude, I own a dog,” Clint said in defense. 

   “Yeah, a dog that eats pizza. Kind of weird.”

   “Who doesn’t like pizza?,” Clint said in exasperation.

   “Just wait Stark, you’ll end up with a weird pet too. You’ll probably end up getting the weirdest out of everyone,” Natasha stated. 

   “Like hell I will. The tower is already turning into a zoo,” Tony replied. His voice held fondness as opposed to exasperation, Stephen noted. Tony seemed to be amused by the whole thing.  

   “Well, I wasn’t planning on getting a lizard,” Stephen said with a shrug.  

   “None of us were planning on getting pets. Except Thor. He was hell bent on getting fish for some reason,” Clint replied. 

   “I should have known when you charged a bunch of reptile equipment to your card today,” Tony pointed out. 

   “Sorry, about that. I’ll pay you back,” Stephen said quickly. 

   “Don’t worry about it, it’s pocket change. That’s what the cards are for. At least you didn’t buy $50 worth of wooly socks.”

   “Look man, I told you, it gets cold in the tower,” Clint replied, glaring at Tony. The two of them bantered for a while. Stephen caught Tony looking at Drogon and smirked slightly. She had looked around for a while, then flattened out and wiggled around until she was comfy. She was now sleeping tucked under the collar of the Cloak.  

   “I guess it is kind of cute, in a hideously ugly kind of way,” Tony said nonchalantly. “Gee, thanks Stark,” Stephen replied rolling his eyes. 

   “Don’t mention it. Anyone else want another drink?,” Tony asked. He didn’t wait for an answer. He returned a few moments later with a beer for Clint, a martini for Natasha, Scotch for himself, and a rum and coke for Stephen.

   The four of them spent another hour drinking and hanging out. They talked and laughed about the latest idiots calling themselves supervillains, complained about the most recent mission to Siberia, and gossiped about the newest relationships and breakups among the SHIELD agents. 

   Stephen found himself smiling. It felt good to talk to his teammates about all the ridiculous problems that only they could understand. He had never really had good relationships with his co-workers in the past. He had never really known the feeling of camaraderie that came with banding together with your fellow co-workers and commiserating about your jobs. He had always worked on his own as much as possible and kept to himself. He might be able to get used to working with other people. Sure, it could be infuriating. They all were all stubborn and had strong personalities, but they had a common goal and had each others’ backs. 

   Bruce and Thor stopped by to talk to them and ask about Drogon. Thor explained how bearded dragons looked like smaller, cuter versions of Bilgesnipe (without horns). Bruce told them about some of the research he had done involving reptiles while  working on one of his degrees. Everyone shared updates on their pets. 

   After talking a little while longer Tony wandered off to go bother Steve, and Clint and Natasha decided to go start a drinking competition with Sam. Stephen yawned. He decided he had put in enough time at the party and decided to head back to the Sanctum. He said his goodbyes to his teammates, promising to bring Drogon back to the tower again soon, and found a quiet room to make a portal. He walked through into his room at the Sanctum. 

   He put Drogon in her hammock under the light and watched as she snuggled in and went to sleep. She had seemed to enjoy watching everyone at the party and had definitely liked the attention. He decided to go make some tea before going to bed. 

   “So. How was the party?,” Wong asked walking into the kitchen. Stephen put the kettle on the stove. He could used magic, but there was something comforting about going through the motions of making tea. 

   “It went well, considering.” He would never admit that he had actually had a good time. 

   “What did everyone think of Drogon?” Wong had considered scrying to see everyone’s reactions to the lizard.

   “They didn’t think she was any weirder than a sentient cloak. She was actually pretty popular.”

   “Be careful, the Cloak might get jealous,” Wong warned. He didn’t want the Cloak moping around the Sanctum. 

   Stephen smiled, “I think the Cloak likes Drogon too. It kept petting her when it thought I wasn’t watching.”

   The two talked for a while longer as Stephen made them cups of tea. The two had become pretty close after being named the caretakers of the Sanctum. They knew exactly what kind of tea they each liked and how they took it (Wong with a little bit of cream, and Stephen with sugar). 

   They sat in companionable silence and Wong flipped through a book and Stephen checked his emails. He wasn’t sure why everyone was so surprised to learn he had a cell phone. He guessed everyone thought they sent  messages via raven or something. If he were to use a bird for messaging purposes, it wouldn’t be a raven. They were real assholes. At least the ones he had talked to. 

   The two bid each other good night and Stephen headed back upstairs. He smiled as he saw Drogon sleeping peacefully in her hammock. It had been a weird day, but a good one. It was days like this that made leaving his former life behind a little easier. 

   The next day he went out to check on some psychic disturbances at a nearby park. Fortunately it had just been some gnomes, and he was able to convince them to take their activities elsewhere. He came back to the Sanctum to find a huge box waiting in the foyer. He pulled off the note. 

   “I’ve already made things for everyone else’s creatures. Here’s a tank for your reptile. Please refrain from bringing her to formal parties. It’s kind of weird. -Stark”

   Stephen smiled as he pulled the cardboard off. Wong had walked in to help him. It was a large, high tech reptile enclosure with built-in lights, rocks, and even a small water feature. It also had a digital background that could be changed. Tony Stark liked to claim he was a selfish asshole, but he was one of the most generous people Stephen had met. He had seen the tanks that he had made for Thor and Steve. 

   Stephen and Wong got Drogon settled into her new tank and decided to keep the old one in the library so she would have a place to bask in there. Stephen settled into his favorite chair with Drogon on his shoulder and the Cloak hovering nearby. He took a sip of tea and opened his book on advance astral projection and smiled, quietly content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this installment. I have an idea for another installment then a Halloween special. And yes, Tony is going to end up with a weird pet eventually. 
> 
> I just love beardies and had fun incorporating them into my favorite fandom. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse to Mary Sue my bearded dragon into a fic. No regrets. 
> 
> Apologies for any typos, this (as usual) was only lightly proofread. 
> 
> The next chapter will feature Stephen Strange showing up at a formal event at Stark Tower with a bearded dragon.


End file.
